scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Mario Bros.
Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Mario Bros. is the third episode of Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Premise Bowser kidnappes Princess Peach once again but Mario and Luigi now get the gang to help in their biggest adventure yet! Script In the Mike's Smoothy Bar. "Like, smoothies are the best, right Scoobs" says Shaggy. "Right" replies Scooby. "What's new, they're talking about something they can put in their guts... Again" says Velma. "They always seem to do that" says Daphne. Fred's phone starts to ring. "Hello, yes, really, okay, we'll be right there" says Fred on the phone. "Like, who was that?" Asks Shaggy. "It's the Super Mario Bros. They want us to help them save Princess Peach as Bowser has captured her again" says Fred. "It looks like we've got another adventure with Mario and Luigi" says Velma. "Oh no, not Luigi, he has a massive crush on me" says Daphne. Scooby laughs. "Like, just say you're not into him" says Shaggy. "I have, every singal time" says Daphne. Now there are flashbacks of Daphne saying to Luigi that she isn't into him. "It can't be that bad" says Fred. "Come on Daph, we need you" says Velma. "Fine, but only this once" Daphne replies. At the Mushroom Kingdom. "Like, this is bigger than I remember it to be" says Shaggy. "Ro it roes'nt" argues Scooby. "Yes it does" argues Shaggy. They carry on bickering. "Freddie, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne, how nice to see you again" says Mario as he walks into the room with his brother Luigi. "Daphne" says Luigi as he clings onto her. Daphne sighs. "Are we ready to get this over and done with" she says. "Let's go" replies Mario. They start to travel to the iced glaciers of the Mushroom Kingdom but a monster attacks on the way up. "Like, watch out" shouts Shaggy. "Aargh" screams Velma. She looses her glasses. "Were are my glasses" she says. "I really need to consider contact lenses" she then whispers to herself. Soon Mario and Luigi defeat the monster. "That was close" says Fred. "We always get into this sort of trouble" says Luigi still lurking around Daphne. "Like, how do you do it all in a day" asks Shaggy. "My glasses!" Shouts Velma. "Oh, sorry Velm" says Daphne as she picks up the glasses and puts them over Velma's eyes. Outside of Bowsers fiery castle. "Like, Zoinks!" Says Shaggy. "Reah" agrees Scooby. "We need to beat Bowser black and blue" says Mario. "Can we do that another time?" Says Shaggy. "No, we're gonna help Mario" argues Fred. "Let's go" says Mario entering the castle. Inside the castle the Super Mario Bros. and the gang go through a bunch of obstacles and monsters but they finally get to the main door. "Did you get the key?" Asks Mario to Luigi. Luigi gives Mario a key and Mario opens the door to find Bowser holding a fairly odd Peach. "Bowser" says Mario. "You're going down" growls Bowser as he charges at the brothers. Mario jumps on top of Bowsers head and punches it. "Ouch!" Howls Bowser. "Give Peach back!" Yells Luigi. "No" Bowser growls back. Then Mario gets a giant mushroom from his pocket and eats it. He turns into a giant and knocks Bowser off the edge leaving him to fall into the lava and save Peach. Mario turns back to his normal size and he and Peach have a friendly kiss but then Peach attacks him. Fred grabs Peaches face and a mask falls off revealing it to actually be Bowser Jr. "Jr" says Mario as Bowser Jr. escapes. "Like, where is Peach?" Says Shaggy when everyone hears a voice that sounds like the Princess. "Help!" Shouts the voice. Then the brothers and the gang turn around and see Peach in a cell. Mario smashes the cage and him and Peach have a warmer kiss. Luigi looks down to the floor disappointedly but then Daphne grabs Luigi's head and snogs him. The gang laugh. "Wow!" Says Luigi. Daphne smiles. Soon the gang say goodbye and drive off in the Mystery Machine. "I thought you didn't like Luigi" says Velma. "I didn't, but now I see what a real gentleman he is" replies Daphne. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo" cheers Scooby. The End. Characters and Cast *''Scooby-Doo'' by Frank Welker *''Shaggy Rogers'' by Matthew Lillard *''Daphne Blake'' by Grey DeLisle *''Fred Jones'' by Frank Welker *''Velma Dinkley'' by Mindy Cohn *''Mario'' by Andrew Sabiston *''Luigi'' by Tony Rosato *''Princess Peach'' by Carrie Fisher Villains *''Bowser'' by Frank Welker *''Bowser Jr.'' by Dee Bradley Baker Notes/trivia *This episode takes the same sort of story as the game, The Super Mario Bros. Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Scooby Doo Category:Crossovers